Camping in the Haunted Irikok Forest
by Bryan217
Summary: When the group sets out on a normal camping trip in a forest, Something doesn't feel right. Follow them as they find out on what is happening. AU. (DISCONTINED)
1. The Beginning

_Hey guys Bryan 217 here with another RWBY fanfiction. This one this is a AU so no Grimm, no dust, no gun to melee weapons and no semblances. Faunus still exist. By the title you know what to expect. But this story won't necessarily be horror because If I did, it would suck. Also this is a knightshade as well. guess it is my RWBY OTP. But anyways lets BEGIN!_

_Credit goes to my Beta Reader, PolishFreelancer115 for the changes._

In a forest, a motor home pulled up and parked in the forest. Inside of the vehicle were eight people and a dog in it, two guys, six girls and a corgi.

"Alright everyone we are here in irikok forest!" Said a Blonde Girl with Blonde hair and Lavender eyes, Her name is Yang Xiao-Long.

At the dining table two guys got up from the two seats at the table. One had black hair with a Magenta strip on his hair and he had Magenta eyes His Name is Lie Ren. The other guy had Blonde scraggly hair and Blue Eyes his Name is Jaune Arc.

"Explain to me why Me and Ren had to sleep on the seats of the dining table again?" Said Jaune.

"Because us Girls want our beauty sleep all the way to the forest! Said a girl with short orange hair Her name is Nora Valkyrie and the girlfriend of Ren.

"Seriously how do you put up with her Ren?" Jaune said to Ren.

"I knew her since childhood, guess I got use to it" Replied Ren.

"I guess we'll I'm going to the bathroom" Jaune said as he got up and went to the bathroom.

**"*Yawn***Good Morning everyone" said a girl with red hair and Green eyes, Pyrrah Nikos is her name.

"Good Morning Pyrrah!" Said a girl with black hair with red highlights at the tip of her hair and the youngest of the group, her Name is Ruby Rose.

"ARF" the corgi Zwei barked at the sudden movement, although how he slept through the orange haired alarm clock was beyond them. The group watched as the dog trotted over to Weiss Schnee's temporary quarters and took a corner of her blanket into his mouth. With a little effort, the dog managed to pull the covers off of the white-haired girl before proceeding to perform one of his favorite tricks.

Roll over.

Ren, and Pyrrha each had a grin on their face while Ruby, Yang, and Nora fought to keep their laughs down. Moments later the corgi was in a burrito blanket of his own making. Satisfied with his creation, Zwei let out a happy bark.

"Uhhh, it's too early for this." Weiss groaned. Her hands moved to cover her head with her blanket that was there a minute ago.

"Alright, who took my-" she started before looking down on the floor, seeing how Zwei was not only wrapped up in her blanket, but also seeing his tail thump the inside of the blanket repeatedly as he looked up at her and gave a happy bark.

And it was adorable.

"Aww, Zwei. Were you cold? You didn't need to take it you little scamp." Weiss cooed as she pet him through the fabric. Her attention was pulled away to look up and see Nora and Yang both holding back laughs.

"I'm guessing we made it to the forest?" Weiss questioned. Yang nodded as she responded.

"Yup, we are but not everyone is awake." Yang said her and everyone else's glance were on a black haired and cat eared girl, Blake Belladonna.

Yang then noticed Jaune coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey Jaune, go wake up sleeping beauty over there, since you can take the most hits if something happens."

"Gee, thanks." Jaune said sarcastically as he went to Blake. He reached forward and lightly tapped her shoulder. With her not moving a muscle he instead poked her in the same spot. Nothing. He then shakes her gently.

"Blake, Blake." Nothing. He tried clapping loudly above her ears. Still Nothing. '_How is she such a heavy sleeper?' _Jaune thought.

Just then he thought of something that should do the trick. He brought his hand to one of her cats ear and caressed it gently. This caused her to stir a bit, which led Jaune to continue. She began purring_, 'Oh god she's purring. Is that good or bad_?' Jaune thought with a blush forming on his face because this entire waking up Blake thing turned embarrassing quick.

Just then Blake stirred more when than her eyes began opening. Seeing as she is now waking up Jaune took a step back to give her space. Her eyes finally opened revealing two Amber eyes. Once she was fully awake she saw Jaune with a blush on his face looking away from her. She then saw the others all with different smirks on their faces, along with Yang snickering in the back.

"Good morning Blakey, did you like your ears getting caressed by your 'Master'?" Yang said with a smirk.

"Yang are you serious?! You told me to wake her up; she wasn't waking up and caressing her ears was the only thing to work. I'm no one's 'master.' Blake and I aren't even together!" Jaune said. Blake blushed as she heard what Jaune said to Yang as she got out of bed.

"Alright, alright jeez no respect for jokes and teases these days." Yang said. Ruby then cleared her throat.

"Alright everyone, get changed now and grab your things. I guess we can eat breakfast at the campsite, if you guys can hold it." Ruby said hoping not to step on toes.

"Yeah! It's time we go camping!" Yang said as everyone grabbed what the needed.

Ren went into the bathroom with a set of clothes in hand while Jaune went out of the vehicle. Checking to see if the coast was clear, he switched into a fresh set of clothes. Once done Jaune reached for the handle of the door. At the last second it instead rapped against the metal.

"Not yet, Jaune." He heard Yang call from the inside.

"Unless you're bold enough to come on in." she teased in a flirtatious voice.

Jaune shook his head as he waited by the door, his cheeks filled with color. Minutes passed before Ruby opened the door. The guys returned to the "main room" wearing normal jeans and hoodies, black for Jaune and green for Ren.

"Like what you see, Ladykiller?" Yang teased Jaune with a spin in her new outfit. She like the rest of the girls were now changed got sweater jackets on, red for Pyrrha and Ruby, white for Weiss, black for Blake, pink for Nora and yellow for Yang. Ruby, Blake and Nora had sweat pants on while Yang, Pyrrha and Weiss had skinny jeans on. Jaune cleared his throat before speaking.

"You all look great" Jaune said

Come on people! Let's grab everything." Ruby interjected before Yang could continue teasing. Once they got their equipment they exited the motor home one by one.

"Alright, tents?" Ruby asked.

"Check." said Ren.

"Sleeping Bags?"

"Check." replied Weiss.

"Food and Water?"

"Check." Pyrrha answered.

"Dog food?"

"You bet." Yang answered enthusiastically.

"Backpacks?"

"Check." everyone said in unison.

"Map to know where we are going and camera to record this trip, check." Ruby said as she brought out a map and a camera.

"Alright we are all ready to go; let's move out!" Ruby said as they all began walking into the Irikok Forest on the clear dirt pathway. They trudged on for about fifteen minutes, looking for a perfect place to camp until-

**SNAP**

They all stopped and looked at each other.

"What was that?" Jaune said.

"Did anyone step on a branch?" Yang said. They all looked at their feet and that was when they realized there was no branch near any of their feet.

"Perhaps it was just a squirrel knocking a branch off a tree." Weiss reasoned. However the mention of 'squirrel' sent Zwei into overdrive, running back and forth between the tall trees searching for his new prey.

"I don't know, it sounded too big for a squirrel to just 'knock down'." Ren deduced. The group continued to check their surroundings while Zwei finally returning to the group disappointed. Once they saw there was nothing suspicious around them they began walking again.

"Does anyone else get a weird feeling from this place?" Jaune asked to everyone else.

"I do. Even before that snap, something about this forest just feels… off." Blake said.

"You too? Anyone else?" Jaune asked. The rest all shook their heads no to Jaune's question.

"Wait are you serious, only me and Blake have this weird feeling?" Jaune said.

"No. Either we are focused on finding a camping spot or we legit don't have the same feeling you and Blake have." Yang said.

"Oh... okay, I know that there are eight of us here," Ruby raised her hand as Blake talked. "Nine counting Zwei, but does anyone else have a feeling that we're being followed?" Blake said.

"I was about to say that. I swear I got this feeling that we're being watched." Jaune said as he turned around seeing if someone was behind them. There was no one.

"I'm sorry Jaune but I don't have that feeling." Pyrrha said.

"None of us feel it either. Besides, if there was someone with us Zwei would've barked." Ruby said. Jaune and Blake looked at each other with confused eyes.

"Let's keep walking." Ren said as they began walking again. They spent another minute until it was Nora who spotted a decently flat clearing, they all agreed to set up camp.

"You know it would be helpful if the rest of you girls helped us and not just me, Ren, Nora and Blake doing the work." Jaune said. Ruby, Pyrrha, Weiss and Yang are in the sidelines.

"Because we are taking in this beautiful scenery." Yang said with Ruby's camera rolling.

"And I'm feeding Zwei right now." Said Ruby as she was feeding Zwei his dog food. After a couple more minutes the two tents have been set up a big one and a medium size one.

"Okay so how do we decide on who gets what tent?" Jaune questioned.

"Oh that's easy. Us girls get the big tent while you, Ren and Zwei get the medium size tent! Okay everyone lets unpack!" Said Yang.

"Oh Oka-Wait WHAT!? Are you serious!?" Jaune said.

Yang then turned to Jaune.

'_UUUUUHHHH what do I do now?'_Jaune thought

His answer came when someone's stomach growled. "We did the tents, at least help us out with breakfast." Jaune said as he improved the idea. This didn't go unnoticed as Blake started to smirk.

"Great idea Jaune. Ruby always said you made good food." She said, putting Yang even more on the spot. Seeing as there was no 'good' way of getting out of this, Yang huffed as she went to leave her bag in the tent. Jaune tried to approach Blake as casually as he could.

"Thanks for the backup." He said smiling.

"No problem, Jaune. Just because she organized this trip doesn't mean she doesn't mean she doesn't work." Blake said smiling back. It quickly got awkward as neither one of them had anything to say.

"I, should probably go start breakfast." Jaune said trying not hurt the dying conversation. He turned and made his way over to Ren who was already taking food out. Suddenly Jaune felt a strong breeze behind his head.

"Wow that was some strong wind" Jaune said.

"Um Jaune, are you sure? I didn't feel anything." Ren said.

"Wait, you didn't feel that breeze?" Jaune said, "Like at all?" Jaune finished his question.

"Nope. Nothing." Ren said bluntly. Jaune just shook his head.

'I'm probably just hungry.' "Whatever, let's make some breakfast."

What the group didn't know it but this camping trip in the Irikok Forest would be quite the experience that they would never forget

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_So this was an idea I had in my head so I decided to write it. So I'm working on this and Remnants Spark, but I'll be more focused on Remnants Spark more (My RWBY and Transformers Crossover , check it if your interested) but expect this story to get updated. Honestly I don't know how many chapters there will be in this but we'll see when we get there so yeah that's all I have to say soo. This is Bryan 217 saying see you later!_**


	2. Hearing Noises

_Sorry I didn't update this guy's. I was focusing on my other story 'Remnants Spark' (check if you want) but since the first half of that story is done I decided to go back and focus a little bit on this story. So with that let's BEGIN!_

_Beta: Polishfreelancer115_

* * *

Once the gang finished a very late breakfast of oatmeal and campfire toast, courtesy of Yang and the boys, everyone was soon ready to go on a little hike. Ruby put Zwei on a leash so he won't run off and Yang took out the video camera that she brought.

"Okay, camera is on to check out the woods in its glory, orrr…." Yang said as she panned over the rest of the group. "To catch any embarrassing moments on tape." Weiss just glared straight through the lens.

"If this ends up on the internet, you'll be sorry Xio Long." As maturely as she could, Yang responded with her tongue out.

The dirt trail was soon trampled by the group with Zwei in the lead. Silence surrounded them except for the light thuds of their feet and the jingle of the dog's tag. Some of the group like Ruby and Nora turned to small talk, while others like Blake, Ren, and Weiss enjoyed the silence. Minutes became hours as they finally reached the top of the hill to see a beautiful sight. The sunset in between two hills and trees. Yang got the scenery on camera as everyone else got their phones and took pictures of it.

"Okay guys, let's head back before it gets too dark." Ruby said as her dog laid in the grass exhausted. Everyone was minding their business until-

**_*Low engine noise*_**

They all stopped when they heard that noise.

"Okay I know I'm not the only one that heard like an engine noise, right?" Jaune said to everyone.

"I heard it too." Blake said.

"Same." Ruby replied everyone else nodded.

"Aren't cars not suppose to be out during sunset? Or this far in even?" Weiss said.

"Well unless they are in the parking area like our motor home then it's fine." Yang said.

"Well yeah it would be fine. Buuuuuuuut we are far from the parking area and that engine noise sounded really close. A bit too close if you ask me." Pyrrha said. Everyone was now beginning to worry about this forest.

"I'm now with Jaune and Blake as I'm also starting to have these weird feelings about this forest and I'm also getting the creeps." Ruby said.

"Well we've been hiking for hours now and the sun is setting. I think we should head back." Jaune suggested. Everyone followed a path that led them back to their campsite. By the time they returned the sun was almost gone. Jaune and Ren offered to get firewood, with Blake and Nora deciding to help as well.

"Seriously Ren I don't have a good feeling about this forest." Jaune said.

"I agree with Jaune first we heard a snap when we were looking for a place to camp and then we heard an engine sound that sounded scarily close." Blake said.

"Well we are in the woods so we were bound to here noises." Ren said as he picked sticks off the ground. "But that engine sound I have no idea. Like what Pyrrha said we were far from the parking area and no cars should be here at sunset. So that is suspicious" Ren said. Blake decided to get into the conversation,

"Yeah but still my strange feelings about this forest are sti-"

***Low Growl***

"OH MY GOD!" Blake yelled as she dropped her wood and took a few steps back.

"What, what happened?!" Jaune said as he, Ren and Nora was looking at her with wide eyes. Blake looked at them in fear.

"You guys heard that right!?" Blake asked. Everyone looked at her confused.

"Heard what?" Nora said.

" A GROWL!" Blake said.

"WAIT WHAT A GROWL!?" Jaune said as he and Ren brought out their flashlights pointing at the darkening forest.

"Are you sure you heard a growl?" Ren said. Blake nodded,

"Positive" she said.

"I don't see any anim-"

***Low breath on Jaune's ear***

Jaune froze in place as he felt a breath on his ear.

"Okay Nora nice try on trying to scare me by breathing in my ear." Jaune said.

"What? Jaune, I'm not even close to you." Nora said. Jaune looked and saw that Nora was a few yards off to his side. He turned his head back to see nothing behind him.

"Wait you weren't behind me?" Jaune said. Nora shook her head, Jaune now had wide eyes fear on his face. "Okay now I just got the chills" Jaune said.

"Wait Blake you heard a growl. While Jaune felt a breath on his ear from behind. We didn't see any animal and there was no one behind Jaune," Ren said. "Are you sure you two are not pranking me and Nora?" Ren said.

"We're not. One: I'm not that good at making pranks on the spot. And two: Blake doing a prank? That is ancient as medieval knights. No offense Blake." Jaune said.

"None taken" Blake replied. Ren now showed a bit of uneasiness.

"Okay now I'm starting to get freaked out in this area. Let's grab the wood and get back to the campsite." Ren said.

"Good idea." Jaune said as he and the others grabbed the firewood and began walking back to the campsite using their flashlights to lead the way. Jaune went beside Blake wanting to talk to her. "Sooooooo... has your weird feeling about this forest increased more?" Jaune said.

"Oh it definitely increased. Probably tripled since we got here." Blake replied.

"Yeah same. It's weird that once again it was just us two who felt or heard something again." Jaune said.

"Yeah. The growl I heard was so close like it was next to me and you said you felt a breath on your ear." Blake said which Jaune nodded. "That really is strange. Why just us?" Blake said.

"Hell if I know. But the others did heard that loud snap and engine noise so we're not just the only ones. But we seem to feel and hear more than the others. Which I don't know how to explain." Jaune said. He stopped and turned to Blake "But don't worry, we'll be fine. Anything happens we'll all just leave early." Jaune said.

"I hope you're right" Blake said.

Once the group of four returned to the campsite they saw Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Weiss pointing their flashlights all over the area. They also noticed Zwei giving off little growls in one direction which they found odd.

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

"Well we were just sitting here waiting for you four, until Ruby heard a noise." Weiss said.

"A noise? What kind of noise Ruby?" Blake asked. Ruby turned to Blake.

"I heard like a hum directly in my ear" Ruby said.

"What?" Jaune said

"And right after I heard that hum Zwei started barking angrily in that direction." Ruby said.

"Ruby and I both know that Zwei doesn't bark like that unless he see's or hears someone suspicious." Yang followed up. Yang then pointed at the four more specifically Jaune and Blake. "What took you guys Xio Long? Double date in the dark?" Yang asked raising her eyebrows. A mix of emotions rushed the rest of the group. Annoyance and feint pain from Yang's pun, and embarrassment of what followed up. With blushes paining both of their faces, Jaune and Blake shook their heads anting to get back on track.

"What? No. And Ruby, you said that you heard a hum?" Jaune questioned Ruby, to which she nodded. "So it isn't just me and Blake. Ruby is also hearing stuff to." Jaune said.

"Wait, 'Isn't just You and Blake?' Jaune what are you talking about?" Pyrrah said.

"Well when me, Jaune, Ren and Nora were picking up firewood, I heard a growl directly in my ear." Blake said.

"And Jaune felt something or someone breathing on his ear. He thought it was me but I was nowhere near him." Nora said.

"Well a breath close to the ear I don't understand but, for a growl it could've been just an animal." Weiss said.

"That's the thing though. We did a quick check and there weren't any nearby." Ren said.

"He's right this forest does have animals but it's mostly cute and cuddly creatures." Yang said.

"Okay I'm starting to get a bit freaked out." Weiss said.

"Well all we hope that this will be the only night that we feel or hear anything ominous." Yang said. They then began to cook up a dinner of sausages and bread with s'mores for desert.

What most of them didn't know that this camping trip was not just going to be an ordinary camping trip.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_So yeah this was chap 2. Yeah one out of the eight people knows this Forest is haunted before they even arrived at the forest, Guess who it is. Anyways sorry it took this long for chapter 2 but here it is. So this is Bryan 217 saying see you guys next time!_**


	3. To The Mountains

_Why hello there people. Again sorry for the delay but here is chapter 3 so BEGIN!_

_Beta Reader: PolishFreelancer 115_

* * *

Today is the second day of the groups camping trip. After the weird things that happened last night Jaune, Blake and Ruby thought that this day would hopefully be better. The group decided to explore further of the mountains in the forest. Since they were still preparing Jaune thought it would be good for some conversation.

"So did anyone else had weird dreams last night?" Jaune said. Blake then turned to Jaune.

"Actually yes, I had this dream that I was in hallway. I kept walking then started running but the hall would never end" Blake said.

"Wow that's creepy... actually I also had a weird dream. like I was in...I think a well and I saw all of you guys looking down on me with red eyes. It was definitely scary and I have no idea why" Ruby said.

"I had a dream that Nora and I were being chased by a shadow man" Ren said.

"Oh my gosh me to! I had that exact same dream were you being chased in a blank white area?" Nora asked. Ren nodded. "SO WE DID HAVE THE SAME DREAM! THAT IS SO WEIRD!" Nora yelled.

"Well it is weird but it doesn't seem related to what happened yesterday." Pyrrha said as Yang got the camera out.

"Uh, remind me again why you are recording?" Weiss said to Yang.

"Like I said before, see nature, see the views and stuff." Yang said.

"Well alright then." Weiss said, as they continued on the path.

A few minutes passed as they arrived at an open patch of land, revealing the vast forest surrounding them.

"Well would you look at that." The whirr of a camera zoom came from Yang.

She scanned both the landscape and the group. The friends wanted to stay a few minutes longer if not for a certain corgi.

"Alright. Al- alright Zwei, we're going." Ruby said as pulled on his leash.

They followed the path for another ten minutes when Nora's eye caught something.

"Hey guys! Look over there! Is that a cave?" Nora said pointing.

Her friends' eyes all followed the finger to an opening in the mountain up ahead.

"That it does Nora, that it does. Let's see what's in there." Yang said with the camera.

"Are you sure Yang? I don't having a good feeling about that cave." Blake said.

"Yeah, what if something or someone is in there?" Jaune said cautiously.

"Sure it may be creepy, but we are a group of nine. If anything we outnumber whatever could be in there, we'll be fine" Yang said leading the way with Nora racing her.

Zwei saw running and thought 'playtime', pulling Ruby along with the rest only following to not leave them alone.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry that this chapter was so short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

**But anyway this is Bryan 217 sayin see you guys next time!**


	4. Realization

AN: _here is part 4 so BEGIN!__I Also did some changes thanks to my Beta Reader, __PolishFreelancer115_

"Everyone get your flashlights out." Yang said as they approached the entrance. A series of clicks came from the group as numerous beams of light shined at the entrance. "Alright then, let's head in." Yang said as everyone slowly entered the cave.

"Woah" Blake said as they looked at the inside of the cave. The cave's surface was what someone would expect: rough, dull, and gray. From the far side of the cave moonlight shined down revealing another exit.

"Hey, anyone wanna see know how this would look like without the lights?" Yang asked with humor in her voice.

"Uh, not Really, no" Ruby said. The gang went further to the cave and that is were they saw some things on the wall.

"Are those markings on the wall?" Weiss said. The others turned in her direction and saw what she was talking about. It appeared to be a painting of a person in a long green outfit with a matching green hat. The person was also armed with a sword, standing next to a large tree with a face on the main trunk.

"Weird" Ruby said.

"They look like they were made long time ago." Pyrrha said approaching the wall. A flash appeared behind hear along with the sound of a click. She turned to see Yang holding her scroll out.

"I'm convinced that this person in the painting is a warrior of some kind." Weiss said trying to find its meaning. "He would either be significant enough for someone to record their existence, or they wrote their own story."

"Alright then Mrs.Detective, but what about the tree?" Blake said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh let's look for it! Ren let's go find a face-tree!" Nora said as her mind overflowed with curiosity.

"I think it could just be a metaphor Nora. Plus I don't think it is wise to explore farther than we need to." Her partner answered back. They kept looking in the cave until a sudden crash of metal sounded around them.

"What was that!?" Jaune said to the others.

"That was metal colliding with other metal" Nora said.

"I know THAT but was it one of you guys!?" Jaune said a bit freaked out.

"Did we pack anything metal on our way here?" Yang questioned.

"I don't know, something feels off." Blake said as they shined their lights everywhere searching for the source of the sound. "Come on, let's head back to camp."

"I agree on that" Ruby said.

"Fine. Only because the cave isn't big enough." Yang said. Just as they were about to leave they heard a light scrap on the stone ground. Yang turned around to the group.

"Who fell?" she asked. Everyone looked at each other, no one was on the ground.

"We're all standing. Nobody fell." Ren said.

"Okay, let's just keep going." Yang said as she and the other went to exit the caves. Finally out in the open air, the each member of the group took a single step towards camp before being interrupted again.

"AH!"

"WHAT THE!?" Blake and Jaune yelled respectively.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Weiss said. Everyone looked at the pair who were both pointing their flashlights back into the cave.

You heard that right?!" Jaune said.

"Hear what?" Pyrrha said a bit concerned and confused.

"A growl! You didn't hear a growl?" Blake said flabbergasted.

"No, we heard the metal and the scrape but no growl."

"There weren't any animals in the cave when we were there, and I don't see any now. So what could have made that growl?" Jaune said a little shaken. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Obviously you and Blake heard something and mistook it for a growl. Simple." Blake turned back at her friend.

"I know what I heard Weiss."

"Did you guys seriously did not hear that?" Jaune asked. Everyone except Blake shook their head indicating they did not.

"Are you joking!?" Said Jaune a bit scared.

"We're not" Weiss said.

"Let's just get back to camp." Blake said. Everyone nodded as they finally leave the cave area. As they were walking to another area Jaune decided to talk to Blake.

"Hey Blake,"

"Yeah Jaune?"

"Have you noticed that the two of us have heard the most noises?" Jaune asked.

"I know, right? It's weird like, why just us two? Like last night and right now. What's the deal? " Blake said. Jaune merely shrugged.

"That's something I can't explain, but we're just gonna be here for a few days. I hope that was it back there. But if anything happens everyone's watching each other's backs." Jaune said putting his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at the supporting gesture.

"Hey guys look at this!" Ruby said. They all got her attention as they all went to Ruby.

"What is it little sister?" Yang said. Ruby pointed at something just a few feet away from her.

"That" Ruby said as she went over to the thing.

"What the heck is this?" Weiss said as she saw what caught Ruby's attention. Rings within rings of rocks were laid out in a clearing.

"I don't recall seeing anything like this before." Ren said interested in the weird circles. The group looked at the "structure" with curiosity until Pyrrha figured out what it was.

"I remember. These are circles that certain groups of people use to contact spirits." Pyrrha said. The others turned to her, some were sporting raised eyebrows. "I read Paranormal things too, you know."

"Wait wait wait. What?" Jaune said as he slowly backed away with Blake following suit.

"Why would this be here then? Don't these things only get made if people died... in... this... place..." Weiss said realizing on why these circles are here. Everyone else connected the dots as well after Weiss's little explanation. They all looked at Yang.

"What?" Yang said confused on why she was being looked at.

"What?" Yang said confused on why she was being looked at accusingly.

"Yang did you know that these rock circles only work if a place was considered haunted?" Weiss said.

"Yup" Yang just plainly said.

"And there are rock circles here on this Forest. So that is indication that the forest is haunted and people died here." Weiss said.

"When you put it like that, yup." Yang stated blankly.

"WHAT!?" Everyone else said.

"Yang you mean to tell us that we were camping in a haunted place this whole time!?" Ruby said.

"Yup." Yang said.

"And you knew this place was haunted the entire time and you didn't bother to tell any of us?" Weiss said dumbfounded.

"Yup." Yang repeated.

"WHY?" Weiss yelled.

"Well for one to see the looks on your guy's faces; and two we are here to explore the area for the three more days, that's why I brought the Camera. Come on, we can handle it." Yang said.

"We could've just explore another forest that isn't haunted you know." Blake said.

"Yeah but where's the fun in that?" Yang questioned with a grin on her face. Weiss let out a sigh and accepted what Yang was putting them through.

"And just when I thought we were doing something normal for a change." The white haired girl said as she face palmed.

"Ice queen, since when did we do anything normal?" Yang said. "Plus I brought the Luigi board if we ever need to use it." Yang added making everyone look at her with wide eyes.

"Nope." Jaune said picking up the pace towards their campsite.

"You don't want to use the Luigi board, Vomit Boy?" Yang said to Jaune.

"No. No Luigi or Mario board at all. I don't want to be haunted by spirits. Now if it was a Rosalina board then it's a different story" Jaune said.

"A Rosalina is only used if you want to find your true love / special someone and this isn't exactly the place for it. So no Rosalina board, plus I didn't even bring one so Luigi board it is." Yang said

"Can we just get back to the site?" Ruby said.

"Sure" Yang said ruffling her sister's hair. as everyone began walking back to the camping are. All except Yang felt uneasy now knowing that this place is haunted.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_So that was that. What did you think? Let's see what happens in the next chapter._**


	5. Talking

_AN: Oh something! Yes indeed everyone its me back here with chapter five of this story. Sorry it took this long I took a bit of a break but I'm back so lets get this train wreck going! So chapter 5 of the Camping in the haunted Irikok Forest BEGIN!_

Once the gang returned to the camping site Weiss decided to say something. "Let's pack up and sleep in the motor home for the rest of this trip" Weiss said. "What? Why?" Yang said. Weiss turned to her with a baffled looks.

"Why? WHY? You, Yang Xiao-Long had tricked all of us into thinking that this was just going to be a normal camping trip! But instead you brought us to a Haunted forest were I bet a lot of people and animals died here, that's why" Weiss said to Yang.

"...So?" Yang responded .

"SO!?!?" Weiss yelled flabbergasted that Yang isn't taking this seriously.

"You also brought a Luigi board as well! You know I don't mess with those things Yang!" Jaune said. Pyrrah then looked at Jaune weirdly. "Why do You and Yang call it Luigi Board? Its pronounced Ouija board" Pyrrah said.

"We call it Luigi because Ouija and Luigi sounds similar and it makes that stupid board less scary. But not by much!" Jaune responded to Pyrrah. Blake then decided to speak up. "I'm gonna have to agree with Weiss we should go sleep at the motor home and explore tomorrow if that's what you want Yang" Blake said.

"You do have the keys Right Yang?" Jaune said. Yang responded with a "yup". "So can you give them to us then?" Jaune said. "Well if you want to get the keys...they are on me but on a private place of me" Yang said with a smirk while giving a wink at Jaune. It took Jaune a moment to figure out what Yang meant as he now blushed.

"AAAAH! WAIT Y-YOU MEAN THAT THE K-K-KEY IS ON Y-YOUR?..." Jaune said stuttering and Blushing. Yang nodded. "That's right and if you even dare graze it let's just say that it won't end well for you" Yang said with a smirk.

"Woah"

Everyone turned to Ren who had wide eyes and a O face.

"Renny what is it?" Nora said concerned. Ren looked at him as he started to smile. But it is a smile that showed fear. "I...I don't really want to say guys." Ren said. "Why what happened?" Ruby said. Ren hesitated until he decided to say what happened.

"I saw a face flash before my eyes." Ren said. Everyone looked at him with confused eyes. "A face? You saw a face?" Blake said. Ren nodded to her supposed question. "Yes and it was a female face but it was half like half a face and the other side was all white. No facial features at all" Ren said.

"Please tell me your messing with us." Jaune said. "I'm not. I swear I saw half a female face for a a second. It literally flashed before my eyes." Ren said.

"Let's just go into the tents for now. We'll figure out what we do for tomorrow" Pyrrah said as everyone agreed. Suddenly everyone including Zwei entered a the tents. Besides two.

Jaune and Blake

They made eye contact and they did not move for a while. They just stood there looking at each other. Blake suddenly decided to break that by motioning her head to a log indicating wanting to sit with each other. Jaune nodded as they both went to the log and sat on it. Once they sat on it they have stayed silent for a while. Until it was Jaune that broke the silence kinda.

"So..."

Well it was kinda.

"I...knew...there was a reason that Me and You kept getting weird feelings of this Forest." Jaune said. "Yeah...So since we're both awake. You want to talk about stuff to past the time?" Black said. "Um sure." Jaune responded.

**SNAP**

They both turned there heads to where the sound was. "Let's just ignore that." Blake suggested. "Good call" Jaune said. They once again just sat there in silence.

"Do you really want to do this exploring thing?" Jaune said. Blake actually thought about for a moment until she came up with an answer. "Well yes and no. Yes because this is gonna be something interesting now but no because I don't mess with Haunted stuff." Blake said.

"I totally agree with you on that" Jaune said. Blake then scooted a bit more closer to the blonde boy. "To be really honest I'm terrified but your the only that I can actually feel...safe if that makes sense" Blake said. Jaune blushed a bit by that statement. "Well uh...if you ever need me...I'll be there" Jaune said.

**beeeeep**

The moment was a bit ruined as Jaune and Blakes eyes widened as they looked at each other. "Did you just hear a beep noise?" Jaune said. "I did...was it something on someone in the tents?" Blake said hopefully her assumption is true. I think they all went to sleep they did call it a night after all." Jaune said.

"Hang on let me check" Jaune said as he brought out his flashlight. He pointed around the camping area to see if anyone is there. "Nothing. Do you think it could be a scroll?" Jaune said. "I don't think Scrolls have a long eerie notification sound." Blake replied.

They then sat back down on the log and began to talk about other stuff and suprisingly no weird sounds came up and they talked away. Soon there after Blakes eyes began to droop a bit as She yawned.

"Tired?" Jaune said also feeling a bit tired. "Yeah. You?" Blake asked. Jaune nodded to her question. "We should go in the tents now" Jaune said. As Jaune went to the guys tent Blake suddenly bumped into him.

"Oh sorry" Blake said. "It's alright." Jaune said.

"Right. So...Goodnight Jaune" Blake said. "Goodnight Blake" Jaune said. They say their goodnight as they entered their tents.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_So yes indeed this was part five of this story. So for the people that are really interested in this story don't worry this story isn't cancelled. But still don't expect constant updates. But anyanyways the next chapter for my other story 'Remnants Spark' that chapter is coming so don't worry. But anyway this is Bryan 217 saying see you guys next time! _**


	6. Climbing up the hill

_WHAT!? This Story got an update?! ***Shocked Pikachu Face*. **__For real though I extremely apologize for not updating this story for so long. I got writers block plus I was a bit too Focused on my other story, Remnants Spark. But with that out of the way let's BEGIN!_

* * *

***The Next Day***

Today was the next as everyone got out of the tents. All silent and ready but first Breakfast!

They all are eggs and bacon. Zwei getting a motherload of bacon, happily chewing. All were still silent until someone decided to speak up.

"So...did any of us had any dreams they want to share?" Pyrrah said.

"I would." Said Ren. "My dream was strange. It was the face, I saw the half face that I saw yesterday, in my dream. But this time she had her entire face and not just a half. She talked and said something like _'Get Out._" Ren said.

"Wow that is definitely bizarre." Yang said.

"Well I'll talk about my dream. It was kinda similar to Ren's dream. But it was a different person. Instead of the female that Ren saw it was the guy that was drawn in the cave." Jaune said.

"The one with the green tunic?" Blake said.

"Exactly. I saw him and the thing that got me was hiw face. One side of him was human but the other side was a skeleton. He said something like_ 'war' _but I don't even know how that makes sense." Jaune said.

"Red dots." Ruby said.

Everyone looked at her wondering what Ruby was talking about. Once Ruby said red dots Zwei began whimpering.

"It wasn't a coincidence that me and Zwei saw or presumingly saw a shadow man who just so happens to have full red eyes." Ruby said.

"Strange indeed. Alright I think it's time to explore." Yang said grabbing the camera.

"Why do we need to being a camera again." Weiss said.

"So we can see if we caught anything Paranormal that we missed on Camera." Yang said.

"Well lets see how it goes." Pyrrah said as most of the group got up well except for two.

"Hey Vomit Boy and Blakey are you coming or you just want us to leave so you two could get do some lovin alone?" Yang said being a tease as always.

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" Both Jaune and Blake said simotaniously.

"We're hesitant to go and explore in a haunted area before, why couldn't we just explore and abandoned area?" Jaune said.

"What's the difference?" Yang said.

"Well the big difference is that an abandoned area IS NOT HAUNTED!" Jaune said.

"_most of the times" _Blake thought.

"Well okay. Have fun hearing noises and being all alone in a haunted area, have fun." Yang said as the group began to leave.

Both Jaune and Blake got up then after.

"Curse you and your loopholes!" Jaune said as he and Blake finally went to the group.

"So where do we go first?" Ruby said.

"Want to go up the hill?" Yang said.

"Sure. A little walk to a hill wouldn't hurt." Weiss said.

Just then the group heard a noise they looked up and saw a little dot falling off the cliff.

"Was that a rock falling?" Pyrrah said.

"I think it was. Is anyone up there trying to mess with us?" Nora said.

"Nope I don't see. anyone there. I mean I can't see any silhouettes." Ruby said. "Well it seems like there is no one there so let's get to the Hi-"

Ruby got interrupted as both Jaune and Blakes phone began buzzing. They both got their phones out and looked at each other. They then looked at each others phones as their eyes widen.

"NO THAT IS NOT REAL!" Jaune yelled.

"Why what's wrong?" Yang said.

"The EXACT same number is calling both of us." Blake said.

"WHAT!? No it isn't! No it Isn't!" Weiss said as the group went to the two and looked at their phones as well.

And they were infact being called by the same number. Yang pointed the camera at the phones and then she decided to say something.

"Answer it." Yang said.

"Are you serious I'm not going to answer it!" Blake said Jaune nodding in agreement. They both then declined the calls.

"Okay lets climb up the hill. I'm sure it won't take that long." Ruby said as Zwei barked.

***50 minutes later***

"This is taking so long!" Ruby said whaling. Zwei was in her backpack after getting exausted.

"We are almost to the top" Yang said.

After a couple of more minutes the gang finally got up the hill.

"FINALLY!" Ruby said now sitting on the ground.

"Okay let's take a ten minute break." Pyrrah said as everyone nodded.

Just then a big breeze hit the group.

"WOAH it got more colder." Nora said.

"I'm now cold. It wasn't like that a few minutes ago." Ren said.

"Wait! SHH!" Jaune said.

Everyone looked at him confused. Jaune then looked around the area they were at shushing at everyone. After a couple of more seconds Jaune decided to speak.

"I swore I heard talking. But it wasn't coming from any of you. It was different voices." Jaune said.

Yang then turned the camera on. Okay break is over let's go and explore." Yang said.

Ruby got Zwei out of her bag as the dog was now energized again. The group then began to explore the hill area.

"I must say that there is definitely a lot of trees HER-AAAAAAAHHH!" Weiss got interrupted as she yelled.

The group all got scared and hearts stopped when that happened. Weiss was now on the ground sitting looking up and saw a Web.

"It was just a big and stupid spider web with a spider on it." Weiss said panting as she got up.

Pyrrah was clutching her chest trying to regain her breath. "My heart, My Heart, My Heart. I thought I was going to have a real heart attack." Pyrrah said trying to calm down.

"Let's walk around the web" Ren said as they all walked around the web.

"I swore that the web and spider weren't there before and I was looking infront." Weiss said.

Yang was now infront while recording the area.

"I must say that even though this place is haunted the scenery it quits the treat. I mean look we can see all of Iowa from here." Yang said as the group looked to where Yang was looking.

"Your right it is beautiful." Blake said.

***Thump***

The group then turned around after hearing a thump. They saw nothing.

"Let's keep going." Ren said as Zwei barked.

"Are we going to explore and when the sunset begins we go down and go back to the campsite?" Ruby said.

"Nope we are going to explore on this area until 1:00 AM." Yang said.

"We're going to be there overnight!?" Weiss said.

"Oh yes we are. I got this camera and I want to see if I catch anything Paranormal." Yang said.

"Well if you want to catch something Paranormal wait for 3:00 AM. That is the most haunted hour ever." Nora said.

"That is a good idea! Okay we are staying here for 3:00 AM and go back to camp at 4:00 AM." Yang said.

The rest of the group looked at Nora with Glares.

"What?" Nora said.

"Let's just get to it." Weiss said.

As they began walking Jaune once Again went to Blake.

"So will you be okay spending overnight in this area?" Jaune said.

"I will. Will You?" Blake said.

"All I have to say is that I'll make it through it enough." Jaune said. "Let's just hope nothing goes wrong." Jaune said.

This will be interesting.

* * *

**_*TO BE CONTINUED!*_**

**_In time for October eh? anyways this is Bryan217 saying see you later. _**


	7. This Story is Now Discontinued

I'm done with this Story.

I just keep getting side tracked with my other stories (Remnants Spark, RWBY Reacts to Their Slipknot Selves and RWBY Plays Smash Bros.) I've been so focused on those stories i forgot to do something about this one.

Second i am personally not proud of this story in general. Full disclosure i don't hate the concept of the story at all infact this story was inspired by people like Omargosh, Sam And Colby. ETC guys like that. I will do a story with a concept like this again in the future and hopefully do it better than this one.

But i felt like this one was honestly terrible and i didn't gave it justice, and it doesn't help that this was one of my earlier stories. Yeah so was Remnants Spark.

But the difference between This Story and Remnants Spark is that Remnants Spark is a story that i feel determined to write, Sure chapters will take a while but that is because i want it to be, not necessarily perfect but at least acceptable for a lot of people to read and enjoy. I never felt this way for this story i just felt like whatever with it and that is what dissapoints me.

If any of you guys want to remake this story from scratch with your own ideas and twist and turns than that is fine by me.

So i apoligize for the people that wanted this story to get updated but this story is now discontinued.

i will re-visit this concept again with a different setting and hopefully I feel like i am doing it right this time and giving it Justice.

But with that this has been Bryan217 saying see you guys next.


End file.
